


Proving You Wrong (Evil Morty fanfic)

by jay_1618



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Elections, Gen, Multiple chapters, Portals, portal gun - Freeform, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: At first, Morty didn't know what happened to his grandpa Rick. Once the Citadel was formed and brought in many Ricks and Mortys, including Morty and his grandpa Rick, Morty noticed that his Rick became more distant, and from there he disappeared.Though, once Morty wins the election for the new Citadel, he does what it takes to make his Rick suffer for abandoning him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired from watching season 3 episode 7 of Rick and Morty**

I remember when I was a little kid that grandpa Rick was always there with me. He took me out to the parks often and showed me some of his experiments. He was like a father to me since my actual father, a man named Jerry, left me, my mom, and my sister, Summer. I don't really think much about this Jerry guy since he seems like a total loser from the stories I hear from my mom and grandpa Rick. I tend to focus more on school, get straight A's, and help Rick out with his science experiments. He's taught me a lot, actually.  
"M-ourhhh-ty?? Can you come here for a second??" Rick calls from the garage.  
I get up from the dining table where I was doing my homework and head over to Rick's lab.  
"Yeah, Rick?" I look at his work bench to find an envelope. I didn't really think much of it.  
"We need to go to dimension C-423 to get a few power crystals, Morty. You see," Rick paused to burp, "Th-These crystals can power a _whole_ city!"  
"Another dimension?" Rick has never brought me to another dimension with him before...  
"Yes, Morty, I'm finally taking you to visit your first dimension. I-It's going to be amazing, Morty!" Rick said with a slight smile. Rick's true emotions are usually hard to read, but at this moment I could tell he was actually excited.  
I smiled, "A-Alright, Rick! Let's go get those power crystals!"  
Rick got out his portal gun and made a green portal appear. We both step in and walk out into a world that looked like our own. The only difference was that some people were walking dog-sized spiders.  
"U-Uh.. Ri-?"  
"Oh yeah, in this di-meeeghn-sion, they have pet spi-urh-ders. Now come on, l-let's find a Lowe's."  
I follow Rick throughout the city we were in and looked at all of the pet stores that had cribs of baby spiders at the window. It was still kind of weird seeing spiders as pets. I then saw a poster with Jessica on it. I tugged on Rick's coat sleeve,  
"R-Rick? Why's there a, uh, poster of Jessica over there??" I pointed the poster out to him.  
He shrugged, "She must be a famous singer or actress in this world or something..."  
"Hmm..." I hum as we get closer to the poster. It was a movie she stared in! I tug on Rick's sleeve again,  
"C-Can we watch her movie? I-I-It's out right now!"  
Rick sighed and looked at me, "Do you re-eugh-lly want to watch this movie, M-Morty??"  
I shrug, "Oh, gee.. I mean, we don't _have_ to."  
He looked back at the poster and continued to walk, "Alright, f-igh-ne, M-ourghh-ty. You're lucky movie tickets in this dimension are cheap."  
I smile and walk with Rick to the nearest movie theatre. The tickets ended up being two dollars each!  
Rick handed me my ticket, "Here's a s-ough-venir for you, Morty. Cherish it."  
I bite my lip and stare at the clear blue ticket that had the title of Jessica's movie on it, _Teen Space Adventure_.

"Wow, that movie was pretty good, Rick. Th-Thanks for taking me." I say as we walk out of the movie.  
"Yep, no problem, Morty. Now let's go get those power crystals."  
I nod and walk with Rick to Lowe's. I was still awed by how Jessica was the lead role. She did pretty good!  
We eventually made it to the home supply store and it looked like the one in our universe except with a few new things. I saw this thing called a Plumbus.  
"Awe, gee.. What's a Plumbus, Rick?"  
He didn't have to look at it to know what I meant, "A Plumbus is an everyday use household item. Everyone in this dimension has one. I-It's kind of weird, Morty, I kn-ough-w."  
Rick and I went to the electrical aisle and I watched him look through the items sold on the shelves.  
"Hmm.... There it is!" He said as he picked up a baggie of these blue and purple crystals and looked at the price, "Oof.. I forgot how e-expensive these things are, Morty..." He turned to face me, "You-You got any cash on you?"  
I shook my head and frown slightly, "Does that mean...?"  
"We have to steal it? Yes, yes i-igh-t does, Morty."  
My eyes widened slightly and before I could say anything about his decision, Rick shushed me. He pursed his lips as he looked around to find that no one was in our aisle before he pulled out his portal gun.  
"We're just gonna... Make a portal here....." He said carefully and created the way back home. Though, store associates came into the aisle with a guard and pointed at us, " _And_ get the hell outta here, Morty! Hurry!" He quickly shoved me in as the cop started to run up to us with his gun out. I was back home and soon so was Rick.  
I was panting from the adrenaline that was building up inside my body.  
" _Okay_... We're going to have to avoid that dimension, Morty. Good thing I-I grabbed a fuckin' b-agh-g of these things! Am I right?" He laughed and went to his workbench.  
I sigh and nod, "Yes, Rick.. I just can't believe w-we stole them! W-We just committed a crime!"  
Rick rolled his eyes, "We'll be fine, Morty. Power crystals are the mass pro-ough-duction of that dimension. It's just that, people usually buy them from there. Go finish your homework. Don't wa-ah-nt your grades to drop.." He said all of this with his back towards me as he worked.  
"Alright.. If you say so.." I say before returning to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting at lunch and staring at Jessica. I've always had a crush on her since elementary school. Though, I've never gained the courage to ask her out, let alone talk to her, but I think I've been a bit more confident lately. Ever since I started going on adventures with Rick, I learned something new every time. Rick's even taught me how to make a few things like robots and such. He told me to wait to learn how to do the more intelligent experiments he does. I can't wait to learn how to make a new universe or even how to make certain potions that would benefit me.   
I sit up when I realise I've been staring at Jessica this whole time I was recalling my adventures with Rick. She was looking at me weirdly...  
I sigh and look the other way while trying to contain a blush. She probably thinks I'm a creep now.. I bite my lip and look down at my lunch that was actually unappetising. I'm beginning to wish my grandpa Rick would teach me how to make school lunch into something better than what it actually was; A pile of "healthy" glop that tasted of cheap plastic... I shudder at the thought of giving this "lasagna" a chance and get up to throw it out. When I turn to get back to my table for my backpack, I bump into this girl.   
"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there.." I chuckle awkwardly and look at her. This girl was in my gym class and I'd hate to admit that I stare at her ass sometimes.. I blush slightly.   
She smiled and sighed, "It's fine.. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."  
I smile as well. There was now a moment of hesitant silence that would soon become torturous if neither of us did something. During this moment, I was debating upon myself if I should try to have more small talk or not.   
"Y-You're in my gym class, right?" I soon hear myself blurt out. We both step to the side to get out of people's way.   
"I believe so.. Fifth period with Mr. Mansmith?"  
I nod, "Yeah! Oh wow, wh-what a coincidence that we have the same lunch!" I laugh nervously.   
The girl chuckled slightly, "Yeah... Hey, what's your name again? Starts with an M, right?"  
This blush that was on my cheeks worsened, "M-Morty.. What's your name?"  
She smiled, "Ah, Morty.. Nice name! I'm Kai!"  
Before I could say anything else to Kai, I felt a hand on my shoulder and was now spun around to face my grandpa Rick.   
"R-Rick?? What are you doing here?" I look over at where Kai was to see that she walked away. I sigh.   
"How long d-do you have, Morty, until your lunch period ends?" Rick asks.  
"Uh... Forty minutes I think. It just started. Why?" I glance over at Jessica who's talking to her friends.   
"Go-ough-od! I-I wanna show you something, Morty!" Rick grabbed my hand and made a portal appear. This portal took us to this large structure that was in space. Many buildings and things were still being built in this place.   
"Wh-What is this place, Rick??" I question.  
"A couple of Ricks from other dimensions, incl-ough-ding me, have agreed to build a citadel, Morty. It's to protect us from the galactic government." My grandfather explained as we walked past construction worker Ricks and.. Me's??  
"There's other versions of me too??" I look up at Rick.   
He nodded, "Nearly every Rick has a Morty."  
I furrow my eyebrows, " _Nearly_? Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"  
I hear Rick sigh as he stared ahead at the path we were walking in, "Some Ricks left their wives and Beths nineteen years ago."  
"Oh... Why'd they do that?"   
I wonder how life would've been like if my grandpa Rick left my mom before Summer and I were born... Not like I'm thinking my life would be better. I'm just curious as to how my life so far would have been like without Rick...  
"Who knows?" Rick said with a shrug, "Shit happened I guess.."  
We walked in silence for a moment until we come up to this already built building that seemed to be some type of city hall for this place. We walked in to find some fancy looking Ricks pacing around the building. My grandpa and I went up to this specific Rick who had an afro. It was a bit weird looking if you asked me.. All of these different types of Ricks. I never knew there was a such thing as alternate selves...  
"You have the power crystals?" Afro Rick asked as he looked down at me. His facial expression gave a vibe that he didn't really care about my existence. I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously.   
My grandfather nodded and pulled the baggie we stole two weeks ago out of his pocket, "There should be enough to start the citadel off." He said as he handed the other version of himself the power crystals.  
Afro Rick nodded in appreciation, "Th-augh-nk you." He then walked off.  
I look back up at my Rick who was staring back at me.   
"Come on, Morty. Let's go get you something to eat before I dr-ahh-op you off at school."


End file.
